ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Accidental ressurection
Dove had been in Bludhaven visiting an old friend of hers. His name was Michael, and be was showing her around. They had walked through the graveyard, and came across a giant coffin above ground. There was a plaque, But Dove wasn't able to make it out. "Michael, what does this say?" she asked bending over to try and read it. "Nothing." Michael had snapped. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Later that might, she couldn't resist, and came back to it. She could only make out one word, a name perhaps. "Jason Brand?" she said. She shrugged, and began to meditate by the coffin, while saying a chant. While she didn't relize this, she was slowly resurrecting the body in the coffin. Eventually, the body was reawakened, and the figure floated there. Dove turned around and gasped. Amethyst newly awakened from his grave stood floating in the air. "Little girl, didn't anyone ever tell you not to disturb the dead? You're a naughty little rule breaker, aren't you?" he said. "I guess I should thank you, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I have an old "friend" who I just know is gonna die when he sees me." Then he took off, thinking of where he could find this "friend" of his, who is no doubt his brother, Firestormblaze. Meanwhile, Firestormblaze and his partner Switchblade are in Bludhaven as well. "Man, I'm starved. Let's get something to eat ...", said Firestormblaze. "Quit your whining. Besides, I'm hungry too." Switchblade responded. "Let's get pizza." continued Firestormblaze. Switchblade agreed, and the two walked into a pizza place. Later, Amethyst was seen hovering above, and causing trouble as usual. He soon found his self a pizza place. "I've checked every other pizza place in town, he HAS to be here." said Amethyst. Then at that same moment, Firestormblaze and Switchblade both walked out and saw Amethyst. Still in awe, Firestormblaze's hands suddenly lit up with flames. He hadn't seen his brother since he killed him, but now that he's back he has to do it all over again. Amethyst's eyes began to glow. As did Blaze's. The two charges at each other, when suddenly an unfamiliar being stepped into play. "Hey!" Dove yelled stepping between the two. She was blushing slightly. She found the stranger attractive. "I'm Dove. Are you Amethyst? I saw it on a plaque." she asked floating near his face. She was unaware of Blaze and Switchblade, also unaware of Amethyst of being evil. "What if I am?" he said, looking away from Blaze for a moment. "Wait, your that girl from earlier. The one who revived me." "Hey!" explaimed Firestormblaze. "We are trying to have a fight here!" Amethyst completely ignored him, and began to take interest in the girl. Switchblade had then realized what had happened, and went to attack Amethyst; which he easily countered by incasing her in a solid base of energy. Firestormblaze followed through with attacking from behind, and had the same result. Amethyst then took Dove by the hand, and teleported them away from the scene, telling her that they were villans who would soon be dealt with by the proper authorities. "good" Dove had said. She was glad they alone. "Who where those people? And.. How did you die, if you don't mind me asking." she was messing with the clasp on her cape. She only did this when she was nervous. She was still blushing. "Oh, just some enemies of mine. The hot head was my brother, and the girl was his accomplise. As for how I died, my brother burned me alive." said Amethyst. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten in a while. Seeing as I've been dead for oh, I don't know. It could have been years. I could also use a shower. Being in a grave does make you smell a bit rank." he continued. "Do you know a place we could stay. By look of things, Bludhaven has changed, and I'm not too familiar with it any longer." Meanwhile, Firestormblaze was just beginning to free himself. "AGH! Finally. Man, I hate it when he does that. Switch? Oh great." he ran over to her and proceeded to melt through her shell of dark energy. "Don't bother, I'm over here." He looked up to see her coming out of the pizza place again. "How did you ---" "I tore out the back a while ago." she interrupted. "Oh. Well now, how the hell did my brother get back from -- well -- HELL!? And who was that girl he was with?!" he concluded. "I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I just want him back in his grave." "oh, what an EVIL little brother .. And you can stay at my hotel room. I have some food there." she said, holding out her hand. She still couldn't believe that his brother would do that. She was going to take pity on Amethyst, no matter what. "Oh, how kind of you. But I do not think I can accept. I don't want to be a burden. But, I couldn't resist, now could I?" Amethyst said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's see if I can track him." said Firestormblaze. "Damn. He must of severed our link or something ... Anyway, I'll just have to track his amuet. But, I don't have mine." Firestormblaze began to get angry. "Don't worry", Switchblade said in a comforting tone, "I put a tracking devise on him when I attacked him." "Nice job. Now, let's go find that walking deadman!" said Firestormblaze, as they both ran to find Amethyst. Dove had tellaported them to her hotel. "do you want a drink? I have just about everything!" she said cheerfully, while opening the fridge. "I have towels in the bathroom if you want a shower." "Oh? Thank you, I appreciate it. I think I'd like to get clean before anything else." Amethyst smiled. "So where is the bathroom?" "oh, just the second door to the right." she said. Once he had left, the two "villains" bursted into the room. "Who the hell are you two?" she asked. "I'd ask you the same thing!" said Firestormblaze, in an angry and somewhat forceful tone. Amethyst was already long gone. "He's getting away!" said Switchblade. "Hello!" said Firestormblaze after getting a better look at Dove. "You idiot! Chase now, flirt later! He's getting away!" argued Switchblade. "Right!" said Firestormblaze as he followed after her. "your hilarious." she said, trapping the two in an energy bubble. "you think I don't know he's evil? I can tell just by the way he dresses. Now, I propose we capture him." She said releasing them. "I have a present for your brother, Blaze." she said as she took off. "So she's got the brains to match her looks, huh? Nice." said Firestormblaze. "Shut up!" replied Switchblade as she hit in with her arm. "Ow ..." said Firestormblaze. "So, can we go kill this guy? I'm kinda hoping that he dies before he turns the world into hell, and before I get hungry again." he continued. Dove had already caught up with Amethyst. She was still playing dumb. "quick, there chasing you!" she said, worried. She truly didn't want him to die, and perhaps would even help him escape, if he said the right things. Firestormblaze and Switchblade use their combined efforts to break free of the bubble. Switchblade runs outside and gets on her motorcycle. "C'mon!" "No way, you ride, I'll take the roof." said Firestormblaze. "Fine." she replied. "Don't let that girl get in your way. If she does, you know what to do." "I know, I know." he replied. The two began the chase. "Thank you, but you have served your purpose. I know who you are, Dove." Amethyst struck Dove with a blast of energy, rendering her unconscious, and then flew away. "Hey!" said Firestormblaze. "We're not finished here!" He caught Dove and then set her down, but was shot by Amethyst and was also rendered unconscious. Later the two had awaken to find an impatient Switchblade waiting for them to come to their senses. Dove was the first to awaken, and muttered something under her breath, and Shook Blaze awake. "c'mon, let's go kill this jack hole." she said, upset. She hated it when people knocked her unconscious. It bothered her, and would kill whoever did it. She also hated it when people figured her out, witch made her more pissed off. She started to turn to her dark, evil self, who was twice as strong. "Well now, I'm glad your in the right mood, but now we can't find him." said Firestormblaze. "You let him get away!" continued Switchblade. "... and why exactly should we trust you? I'd rather kill you now, then have you betray us later." "I don't give a damn about you. I just want to kill that bastard." Dove said. Her eyes where glowing red, her teeth where razor sharp. And due to her friend Nouriu, who had taught her a move that Yan herself knew, Dove's hands lit up with flames. At that point she was completely evil, and she took off flying to find Amethyst. "Well, seems like she's got everything under control. " said Firestormblaze. "You're kidding right?" replied Switchblade. "Of course. Like I'm gonna let some hot girl kill my brother instead of me ..." he continued. "... Whatever, let's just kill him already." said Switchblade. "Hmm ... now. Where am I?" said Amethyst. "I'd better go back to that grave yard and start from there." "Gotcha!" yelled Dove, as she grabbed Amethyst by the neck and lifted him above ground, while her other hand lit on fire. "I will kill you, you little prick." she screeched. "Oh? You again." Amethyst choked. He shot her dead in the eyes with purple laser beams directly from his. "I don't have time for this." "I'm not done yet!" She screeched again, with blurry vision(due to his laser beams, and the fact her healing powers where still working on her), she threw a fireball at him, just lighting the very edge of his cape on fire. "heh," she laughed, just as Firestormblaze and Switchblade Appeared at the scene. "Hey bro! We've got un finished business!" Firestormblaze jumped at his brother. Dove's vision had healed completely. Her hands lit on fire again, and shot at Blaze and Amethyst. But before it reached them, it started to rain, putting the fire balls out. "Mark!!" Dove screeched, very loudly. A new figure walked in. "you do this way too often." Brother Water said, hugging her calming her down. She was good again, and said "thanks." she used her orbs and shot at Amethysyst. "pardon my crazy-ness, Pyro. And I certainly apologise to you, Switch." Dove apologised. The two wondered how she knew so much about them. Amethyst shot at the bubble man times before he was finally free. "You actually think you can hold me?!" he said. Firestormblaze looked at Dove. "We'll talk about this later, but right now we've got a deadman walking." He jumped at Amethyst who then teleported them to the grave yard. "It's just you and me now, brother." said Amethyst. "I hope you enjoyed your coffin, 'cause you're going right back in it!" Firestormblaze added. "Don't be too sure of yourself." "wait for me!" Dove said, and tellaported to the grave yard her self. "well then.." Brother Water, aka Mark, said. He looked at Switchblade and said "Should we help them or not?". Meanwhile, Dove had found the two brothers. "I do hope you don't mind, Firestormblaze, but I also have a bone to pick with your brother." she said as her hands lit up with her orbs. "I really don't. Much. As long as we get the job done right. That's all that matters. Now let's finish him!" said Firestormblaze. He shot multiple fire balls at Amethyst. "excellent." Dove replied, and as Firestormblaze shot fireballs, Dove stood aside, creating a massive, radiant ball of glowing energy. She then stepped in front of Blaze, and launched the giant energy ball at Amethyst. Mark was still standing with Switchblade, waiting for her reply. "Yeah. Being with that girl might mess with his head. He probably won't focus." replied Switchblade. Amethyst created a shekel of energy, and blocked all of their attacks. "Please is that the best you can do?! Brother, I hope you would have improved since the last time." said Amethyst. "Says the guy who lost, last time." replied Firestormblaze. "Y'know bro, for a smart guy like you, you're pretty stupid. This nice white flower over here might have helped you get away from us. But you screwed yourself, as usual." "I was aware of that. But what's the fun in that? Killing Dove and you at the same time! Two birds with one stone. Excuse the pun." Amethyst fired back more lasers from his hands. Firestormblaze dodges them with ease, and countered using an array of Fire balls. Amythest shot him again. This time with careful aim. Mortally wounding him. Leaving him forced to run and hide knowing he didn't have enough time to recover. He hid behind a tombstone waiting for the perfect time to strike, or run if possible. "hrmph." Dove grunted. She quickly teleported away for a brief 5 seconds, and came back with Mark and Switchblade. "Switch, go try to help your boyfriend before he leaves me here alone." Dove ordered. "I'll help. Call the whole family if you want" Mark offered. "nah. Too easy." dove replied. Mark had two water orbs, and shot them at Amethyst with lazer-like force. Dove flew above and continued to shoot orbs at Amethyst. Amethyst managed to block half of the attacks, but the rest hit him with extreme force. He hit the ground but managed to recover quickly. "Is that the best you can do?" Amethyst said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "He's not my boyfriend!" Switchblade called out to Dove. Then she ran toward Firestormblaze to aid him. "Heh, no, no, I'm okay. Go -- ah." Firestormblaze said, not wanting to seem to be a burden. "I'll heal. Just get me a bit." "Don't kid yourself." Switchblade interrupted as she helped him up. Amethyst fired a couple round off at Dove and Mark. Then he decided to do something extreme. He created a large blast that completely destroyed the grave yard, leaving all the heroes under the rubble (apparently). Firestormblaze was lost. With a shard of stone through his chest, he had seemingly died. Dove climbed up out of the rubble, and cleared it away. She had found Mark and Switchblade, both semi-conscious. They had later found Blaze, and Dove was shocked. "Well now..." dove said, picking up the body. "come on buddy... Wake up..." she said to him, through telapathy. Dove refused to ever think sombody was dead, and would do whatever to get them to stop faking. slapped him lightly. "that evil little devil still hasn't died..." she slammed him on the ground, took the shard out. She then used energy manipulation to make a giant wrap to put around the wound. "wake up.." she told him again, through telepathy. Firestormblaze had finally woken up thanks to Dove's efforts. "(cough) (cough) So are we even?" he asked. "Now, let's Kill this guy." he concluded as he wounds rapidly healed. "You might wanna stand back." he said as he unleashed a huge pillar of flame, and launched at at Amethyst. Amethyst with hardly any effort reduced his flames to ashes. But at that moment Firestormblaze had rushed at him with a knife he pulled from his arsenal and struck his amulet, causing Amethyst to grow weaker. Blaze followed through with a swift kick to the face, and then prepared to cut his throat. Dove whent over, grabbed Amethyst's shoulders, and kneeded him in the back, she then whent over in front of him launching orbs. "Dove, quit it!" Dove's friend Michal had returned. Destracted, Dove turned away. now would be a perfect time to strike Dove. Seeing the opportunity, Amethyst shot Dove directly in the face. Then he attacked Firestomrblaze, and Brother Water as well. Feeling weaker, and weaker, Amethyst picked up Dove, and made a knife-like laser, and put it to her head. "Anyone. move and---ACK!". Firestormblaze, not being one to follow orders threw his knife directly at his throat. "Dove!" Mark yelled as he rushed over. She had severe burns on her face. Amethyst was still barely alive. Mark had kicked him in the stomach repeatedly until he was dead. Dove was unconscious again. "Dove, you little.." Michal said, stepping lightly on her head. "So this NEVER happens again .. I'll just burn the remains." Firestormblaze did so, when Switchblade finally awoke. "Hurry up. I wanna get outta here as soon as possible. I've had enough of your city." she said. "sigh..." Michael said. "She's your problem now." he said, and handed Firestormblaze all of her bags, and simply leaft. Dove regained consiousness, and crushed Amerhyst's head in before Firestormblaze could burn him. "thank God..." Dove said. Firestormblaze still had her bags. "uh ..'I know he was evil and all, but ... that was my brothers skull." said Firestormblaze. "Hurry up and burn him so we can go." Switchblade said as she prepared her bike. Firestormblaze put down Dove's bags, and burned the body. "I'm hungry, let's eat. Oh and Dove, sorry about your hotel room. Heh." he said. "what about my hotel room?" she asked, teleporting her bags back to her tower in Texas. "And it was nice finally meeting you, Blaze. You to, Switch." Dove smiled. "and would you mind at all if we join you? I'm starving." Dove complained. "Finally? And uh.. sure I guess. Now do you mind telling us WHAT exactly you know about us, they I don't know you know?" said Firestormblaze. "You're a telepath, right?" Switchblade interrupted. "That's why you could move things with your mind, and you know so much because you read ours." "Not cool. Ever heard of personal thoughts?!" Firestormblaze said. Dove simply smiled "I cant help myself. I try not to but..." she said. "your not safe around Dove." Brother Water said. "well, I know of this great pizza place downtown... The owner despises me but.." She shrugged. "No thanks. I'm gone. If you can't control your powers, then you shouldn't even be out here. Let's go Switch." Firestormblaze said angrily. He got on Switch's bike and they sped away. "fine.." Dove said. She and Mark simply tellaported back to Texas, and never whent to Bludhaven again. And that was that. FIN. Category:One Piece